Photographic film cameras, for example single lens reflex 35 mm cameras, have been used for medical photography, such as dental photography. Several forms of lighting are provided for close-up lighting with such cameras, such as those referred to as "macro-ring light" and "pointlight." A ring light is considered a shadowless light and illuminates an entire area. The ring light illuminates the total subject without shadows and is best used for special purposes, such as posterior intra-oral pictures, intra-oral mirror pictures, and the like. The pointlight is located on the end of the lens in a shadow casting light, and can be suitably rotated, but it creates a shadow on the subject. It is best used for shape and profile pictures such as orthodontic anterior views, dental models, and other applications where contour and depth of the subject are important. Also, combined ring and point lights have been provided.
Although these devices are useful with 35 mm cameras, they are not readily adaptable to some of the newer camera technology. More recently, digital camera technology has been developed. One of the problems with digital still cameras is that they do not allow for good close-up photographs with even lighting across the entire picture or recorded image. Part of the problem is occasioned by the relatively small size of digital cameras as well as the placement of their flash unit with respect to their lens.